Where Are You ?
by JennyBenny07
Summary: Cute little Trish StratusChristian Songfic.. Read and Review..please!


_{ Authors Note: I don't own any of characters nor the song..enjoy!}_

Where Are You?

Christian turns on the radio and turns up the volume high; he opens his french door windows from his room and steps into the his balcony...

"That was Freak-A-Leek by Petey Publo.. man that guy was hott last night at Miami's Arena, all those pyros, hott backup dances, tight stage set up.. it was HOT!! Now, since today is Valentine's Day and not everyone is lucky enough to have someone special in this special day. So, this next song is for you guys..."

_( Male Voice)_  
_{I know you're out there, baby  
Somewhere_

_There's someone out there for me (I know there's somebody out there)  
I know she's waiting so patiently  
Can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)  
This life long search has come drive me insane (That's right)  
How does she laugh?  
How does she cry?  
What's the color of her eyes?  
Does she even realize I'm here? }_

Christian listens carefully to song, he really isn't a big fan of hip hop or r& b but for some reason this song really touched him. While listening to song he watched this couple on beach with their arms around each other watching the sunset. Unfortunately, he was one of those people without someone special in their lives.. He sighed and continued listing to the song.

_( Male Voice)_  
_{Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she?  
Who is she?  
Who's gonna complete me world?  
Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she?  
Who is she?  
Who's gonna complete my world?  
La da da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da  
Where are you?}_

Trish sat on her bed listening to local hip hop station in Toronto, they were playing this song; she doesn't know the name of the song or who sings it but it really touches her. Specially, since it was Valentine's Day. She was alone in this cold world, she knew that there was someone out there who will understand her and will understand the business she's in ..but where?. She got up and walked to window of her bedroom, and looks up in sky watching the snow fall slowly to ground listening to every word of song...

_( Female Voice)  
{I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)  
Praying that he will walk in my life  
Where is the man of my dreams? (I'm right here) Yea-ea  
I'll wait forever, how? serious? it seems  
How does he look?  
How does he cry?  
What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?  
Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he?  
Who is he?  
Who's gonna take me so high?  
Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he?  
Who is he?  
Who's gonna take me so high?  
La da da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da }_

Christian and Trish just couldn't help it but sing along...

**[Christian]**

_{There's someone out there for me}_

_  
_**(Trish)**

_{There's someone out there for me}_

_  
_**[Christian]**

_{I know she's waiting so patiently}_

_  
_**(Trish)**

_{So patient}_

_  
_**[Christian]**

_{Can you tell me her name?}_

_  
_**(Trish)**

_{Can you tell me his name?} _

_  
_**[Christian]**

_{This life long search has come drive me insane (That's right)}  
  
_**(Trish)**

_{How does he laugh?  
How does he cry?  
What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?}  
  
_**[Christian]**

_{Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she?  
Who is she?  
Who's gonna complete my world?}_

**(Trish)**_{Where is he?  
Where is he?  
Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he?  
Who is he?  
Who's gonna take me so high?}  
  
_**[Trish and Christian]**

_{La da da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da  
  
La da da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da }_

They both stop singing and just continue listening. Trish looks at the sky watching the beautiful snow slowly fall...she wishes that someone was with her watching the snow fall but she was alone. Christian continues watching the couple, who are now glazing at the stars together still in each others arms and he was there alone in the warm weather of Florida with no one to hold and glaze the stares or watch the sunset with him.. he was alone.

_(Male Voice)_

_{Where are you?  
I'm gonna look all over the world baby  
Cause I know you're out there  
And I know I might sound crazy  
But, I think I love you}  
  
(Female and Male Voice)_

_{La da da da..._

_La da da da.._

_La da da da..}_

Christian walks back to his room leaving the doors open and he picks up the Raw magazine. Trish opens her window slightly and walks to her desk grabbing a bunch of magazine she had. Suddenly the wind blows hard into their rooms and both them drops their magazines. Christian knees down to picks up the magazine but stops and smiles.. the page opened to the beautiful Trish Stratus.. Trish knees down to pick up her pile of magazine but notices a certain magazine.. which happens to be the Raw magazine. She stares at it and smiles, the paged opened to her fellow Canadian co-worker..Christian. They both pick up the magazine and just stare that the page it landed on, as the song slowly ends...

_(Fading out)  
{La da da da da....}_

"You just heard _"Where Are You" _by J. ROMAN & SOLUNA, the CD comes next Monday make sure you go and pick it.. I'm done for today and DJ Johnny Playboy will hit the street mix for you after this short commercial break..Happy Valentine's Day ya'll and I hope you guys someday will find your true love.. Peace! "

Trish and Christian were still kneeing on floor still holding the magazine and staring at each others photo's, they felt that they maybe will find true love and maybe just maybe their love of there life's were right on palm of their hands..

{ Authors Note: This was my very first songfic. I tried my best to make it really good. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please Review..Blashing is allowed. It only makes me better when you tell me my mistakes. Thanks and Take Care! XoXo... Jenny}


End file.
